Apuestas
by tbornotb
Summary: una apuesta entre Cameron y House terminará de la mejor forma... aveces es bueno perder.


**LA APUESTA**

Saben cuánto me gusta apostar, más aún cuando se trata de un diagnóstico, y parece que a ella también. Lo que no me gusta es perder, claro que esta vez perder nunca me pareció que había ganado más.

Lo cierto es que un buen día que no había mucho que hacer y me había logrado escapar de las consultas enviando a Kutner en mi lugar, me fui a urgencias a molestarla, cuando me vio justo entró en urgencias un hombre en estado bastante grave, ella lo atendió y tome su historial, cuando lo miré le dije a Cameron que creí que era algo inmune, me miró, pero siguió atendiendo al paciente hasta estabilizarlo y mandar que se le ingresara, se acercó a mi sacándose los guantes y me dijo  
-lupus  
-nunca es lupus  
-quieres apostar  
-mmm, cuanto… 100…  
-no, pensaba en algo más interesante  
-algo cómo qué- dije con tono interesado levantando las cejas  
-algo como… que te parece que si yo gano tu cumples mi fantasía si tu ganas yo cumplo la tuya.  
No voy a negar que eso bastó para que mi imaginación se disparara, se me ocurrían mil fantasías  
-una realizable- me dijo  
-bien, acepto, voy a mandar a los idiotas a hacerles las pruebas.  
-Creo que con un ANA bastará- me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi contoneando las caderas.

Mandé al equipo de ineptos que trabajan para mí a hacer la prueba, lo peor de todo es que el mismo Foreman estaba convencido de que era lupus, mientras yo buscaba desesperadamente que fuera otra cosa, sólo por el placer de ganar, porque si lo pensaba mejor no perdía por ningún lado, a no ser que Cameron quisiera a otro hombre, o me confesara que era una dominatrix en su tiempo libre, pero preferí no pensar.  
Pero allí estaba el resultado sobre mi escritorio, lupus, positivo para lupus, nunca es lupus y ahora sí, y al final del día la vi aparecer por mi despacho, me miró desde la entrada y sonrió, me recliné en la silla esperando que dijera algo, se acercó y simplemente me besó  
- vámonos a casa quiero cobrar mi premio  
- fue Foreman verdad  
- acaso importa

Tomé mis cosas y salí, habíamos venido en moto así que nos íbamos juntos. Durante el camino sentí como su mano bajaba peligrosamente al sur de mi cintura, conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta casa y cuando entramos le dije  
-no sabia que tu fantasía era que nos matáramos en moto,  
-espérame en la habitación, ya te lo dije, hoy harás realidad mi fantasía, me daré una ducha- dijo mientras se perdía por el pasillo.  
-me duele la pierna- grite  
-excusas-escuché decir antes que se cerrara la puerta.

Sonreí y me fui hasta allá, rogando por no sentir a nadie entrar por la puerta –aunque si era una mujer no me habría opuesto en lo absoluto- o verla con un látigo en la mano, saben que no soporto el dolor, al cabo de unos minutos la vi a parecer con una bata el pelo mojado y un pañuelo azul alrededor de su cuello  
-creo que deberíamos renegociar las condiciones de la apuesta  
-acaso te asusta mi fantasía- dijo poniendo las manos en jarra  
-acaso habrías cumplido la mía  
-sí, claro que si  
-aunque implicara a alguien más  
-mmm, supongo  
-entonces no lo sabes  
-House deja de quejarte, perdiste, nunca sabremos si yo habría cumplido tu fantasía, ahora tiéndete en la cama quieres.

Dijo esto mientras me empujaba hacia la cama, "vaya" pensé sí que ha aprendido, me derrotó con mi propio argumento.  
En fin hice lo que me pidió y la vi apagar la luz dejando encendida una luz lámpara, luego se quitó la bata y wow debajo había un conjunto de lencería que jamás había visto, se puso a horcajadas sobre mi y mis manos y boca fueron hasta ella como abejas a la miel, pero me detuvo diciendo  
-ahora comienza mi fantasía- y cogió el pañuelo- voy a atarte a la cama  
-ni lo sueñes  
-acaso no confías en mi - dijo susurrando contra mi boca y comenzó a besarme lentamente, su lengua buscando la mía para acariciarla, mientras ataba mis manos al respaldo de la cama.

Cuando estuve atado y totalmente a su merced siguió besándome, empezó por todo mi rostro la comisura de mis labios, las mejillas el lóbulo de la oreja hasta que se acercaba a mi boca sin llegar a besarme completamente para luego bajo por mi cuello, mi pecho sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar mi pene con una de sus manos.

Subió hasta mi rostro dejando su boca a un palmo de la mía, pegando al mismo tiempo su pecho desnudo contra el mío, no sé ni en qué momento se quito el brasier, pero el roce de sus pezones duros aumento mi erección.  
Por fin me besó, su lengua recorrió mi boca con deleite, mientras la mía batallaba por entrar en la suya para ganar terreno sin éxito, cambie de estrategia y me dedique a atrapar su labio inferior y se dejo hacer, noté como su humedad aumentaba, mientras yo me estaba volviendo loco sin poder tocarla o acariciarla.

Tomo mi pene y descendió lentamente apoyándose en mi pecho, se quedó allí un momento se acercó a mi oído y me susurro un "te amo" y luego comenzó a moverse lentamente, para luego aumentar el ritmo, me estaba volviendo loco sin poder tocarla lo único que pude hacer fue mover mis caderas presionando hacia arriba.

Ella suele cerrar los ojos cada vez que tenía un orgasmo y esta no fue a excepción, "mírame" fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de correrme yo, me pareció la mujer más bella que jamás había visto.

Se recostó sobre mi pecho mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban. Y luego me desató y por fin pude abrazarla.


End file.
